If goods are not genuine, then product counterfeiting has occurred. If goods have been diverted from their intended channel of commerce, then the goods have been subject to product diversion.
Product counterfeiting occurs on artworks, CDs, DVDs, software recorded on CDs, fragrances, designer clothes, handbags, briefcases, automobile and airplane parts, securities, identification cards (driver's licenses, passports, visas, green cards), credit cards, smart cards, and pharmaceuticals. According to the World Health Organization, more than 7% of the world's pharmaceuticals are counterfeit. This percentage is higher in some countries, such as Colombia, where up to 40% of all medications are believed to be counterfeit. Until recently, the percentage of unauthorized medications in the United States has been virtually negligible due to a tightly controlled regulatory system that has made it extraordinarily difficult for counterfeiters to sell or distribute counterfeit medications. However, the recent explosion of internet drug sales from other countries and increasingly sophisticated counterfeiting techniques have substantially increased the amount of fraudulent drugs entering the United States.
Product diversion has also occurred on many of the aforementioned goods. Such diversion could result in the distribution and sale of goods which do not comply with the product specifications required in the markets where they are sold. For example, motorcycles intended to be sold without catalytic converters in a region with lower air pollution standards might be diverted to a region which does require such catalytic converters. Other negative effects include price inequities in certain markets, loss of exclusivity by some manufacturers or distributors, and damage to the goodwill, patent rights, and trademark rights of the manufacturer. Such diverted goods are sometimes referred to as “gray market” goods. Since the goods are genuine, it is sometimes difficult to determine whether the goods have been improperly diverted. This is especially true for a variety of goods such as, for example clothing, pharmaceuticals, and cosmetics.
The application of security markers to an object or product for authenticating the origin and intended market of the object product are known in the prior art. These security markers can be incorporated into components which make up the object or can be incorporated into papers, inks or varnishes that are applied to the object or labels affixed to the object or packaging for the object. The presence of security markers verifies the authentic origin of the object and is verified by means suited to the particular nature of the marker.
Non-destructive detection of security markers via characteristic emission capture on an image sensor during or following marker excitation is also known in the prior art. While marker-detector systems work well for these purposes, alternate marker materials applied with different detection modes may emit low intensity radiation across a broad spectrum. When detecting intended markers at extremely low levels, cross talk from unintended markers with radically different emission profiles can be observed. Generally, these marker signatures are observed with localized areas of high density emission points. These features are used to discriminate intended from unintended marker signals. This radiation may appear as intended marker emission with regard to emission intensity. Generally, the interfering marker emission will differ from intended marker emission patterns with respect to spatial distribution.